


Джим и Чарли

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Хизер</p>
    </blockquote>





	Джим и Чарли

**Author's Note:**

> для Хизер

У Риса трясутся руки, и потому он не сразу попадает ключом в замок - Уэкс стоит сзади и, нисколько не заботясь о том, что их кто-то может увидеть, кусает его за шею. Когда он проходится губами по особо чувствительному месту за ухом, Рис судорожно вздыхает и заставляет себя успокоиться, чтобы все же открыть дверь - иначе его отымеют прямо на лестничной площадке, что, впрочем, не так уж и ново. Но не в его же, черт возьми, подъезде.  
Уэкса его попытки откровенно забавляют, и потому он запускает руки - холодные пальцы, какие у него холодные пальцы - под рубашку Риса, и щекочет ребра, лениво задевает соски, словно между прочим. Он не старается прижать Риса к двери, а, значит, собирается поиграть. Возможно, заставит его умолять, наплевав на гордость, прежде чем, наконец, трахнет.  
Или заставит кончить, даже не притрагиваясь к его члену. В постели у Уэкса оказался слишком терпеливым, а еще у него всегда есть чертовы идеи, и уже только при мысли об этом у Риса стоит так, что трудно соображать.  
Джеймс выдавливает из себя какой-то жалкий звук, что-то среднее между скулением и всхлипом, и дергает ручку вниз, распахивая, наконец, дверь.  
Там, в пыльной темноте квартиры, в которой он не был уже, по крайней мере, две недели - Япония, идеально-выполненное задание, шесть трупов с ровными отверстиями от пуль прямо во лбу - становится слишком трудно дышать. Он ненавидит чертову квартиру, потому застывает на пороге, пока не ощущает сзади, на шее, дыхание Уэкса, пока тот не подходит так близко, что можно почувствовать запах пороха, пропитавший его куртку.  
Рис ощущает себя восторженным мальчишкой рядом с ним. И на самом деле, он выполнит все, что скажет ему Уэкс, и, слава Богу, что тот этого не осознает.  
Днем Рис убивает, его ставят в пример другим агентам и сдержанно хвалит босс. Высшая лига, то, что он так хотел.  
Ночью Рис умоляет Уэкса не останавливаться, трахнуть его, трахнуть его, наконец, и прекратить издеваться, прекратить ласкать, потому что он, блядь, не баба. Он не баба, он просто...просто что?..  
Рис не знает. Он просто хочет, чтобы Уэкс был рядом в этой чертовой холодной прихожей.  
Рис не считает себя плохим парнем, не подумайте. Он просто ненавидит ощущение того, что никогда больше не сможет доверять никому настолько, чтобы жить с ним в одной квартире.  
С Уэксом, с другой стороны, надежно. Даже когда в тебя стреляют, даже когда волосы на затылке опаляет взрывом, с ним надежно, но, главное, с ним надежно в пустой квартире.  
Это, черт подери, сексуальная зависимость. Адреналиновая зависимость. Хрен-знает-какая зависимость.  
Уэкс сзади расстегивает брюки, и от звука разъезжающейся молнии у Риса предательски подкашиваются колени, как у обычной, мать его, влюбленной в учителя школьницы.  
Только он не школьница, и, отнюдь не влюблен. Это зависимость, от которой пересыхает во рту и дрожат пальцы, которыми он пытается развязать галстук.  
Две недели назад, когда они выжидали информатора в каком-то завшивом дешевом мотеле, Уэкс связал его запястья чертовым галстуком так, что наутро они почернели, а после отымел, закинув его ноги себе на плечи. Черт возьми, он его тогда практически пополам сложил своим весом, оставив синяки на бедрах в качестве прощального сувенира перед отлетом в Штаты.  
Уэкса вообще никоим образом не волнует, что думают напарники Риса, когда видят темные пятна засосов на его шее.  
Он его трахает так, как, наверное, трахает своих шлюх, и Рис не возражает, когда расставляет ноги, потому что...  
Потому что когда ему пришлось застрелить своего напарника, оказавшегося крысой, Уэкс ничего не сказал и лишь купил упаковку пива, которое они распили, сидя на диване.  
Потому что когда Рису выстрелили в живот - не самое приятное воспоминание, надо признать - Уэкс затащил его в ближайшую больницу и оставался в приемной, пока не узнал, что Рис в порядке. А потом, когда того выписывали, встретил на крыльце и точным ударом разбил ему нос. Кажется, тогда Джеймса впервые едва не вырвало от вкуса собственной крови, но он принял это молча.  
А на следующий день едва не сломал запястье одному из сопровождающих его охранников, когда тот пытался сделать что-то подобное. Указывать на ошибки ему может только Уэкс.  
Рис спал не только с девушками. Дело в том, что он действительно трахался на стороне, потому что совместные задания с Уэксом случались иногда не так часто, как того хотелось бы, а дрочить, разговаривая по телефону, оказалось не совсем удобно. Да и вообще, как это вы себе представляете? "Уэкс, что на тебе сейчас надето"?.. В конце концов, мир не зацикливался на одном лысом мужике, черт бы его побрал.  
Трахать себя Рис не позволял. Просто потому, что это было нелепо - с какого это ляду какой-то левый член окажется в его заднице?.. К тому же, Уэкс бы этого ему не простил.  
Ну да, нелепо. Они оба ничем друг другу не обещали, но Чарли бы точно не обрадовался, если бы узнал, что Джим под кого-то лег.  
Честно говоря, Рис уже почти три месяца не трахался на стороне, но рассказывать об этом Уэксу не собирался.  
Никаких клятв верности, черт подери. Жесткая дрочка в ванной комнате, прекрасно выглаженная рубашка и партия в шахматы с высокопоставленной особой - его жизнь была почти прекрасна.  
Уэкс улетает ранним утром: обычно Рис даже не просыпается, когда хлопает входная дверь и неторопливые шаги раздаются на лестнице.  
Будильник звенит через три часа, когда тот уже в душе.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - Уэкс почти ворчит, вжимая его в стену, и стаскивает вниз брюки. - Не тот момент, когда надо думать.  
Рис хрипло дышит и судорожно всхлипывает, когда его толкают к стене.  
\- Руки за голову, ноги на ширину плеч - в голосе Уэкса явственно слышится усмешка, и он удовлетворенно хлопает Риса по заднице, когда тот подчиняется.  
Это можно было бы назвать унизительным, если бы это происходило не с ними.  
Джеймс послушно облизывает пальцы, старательно и методично, как делает все, закрывает глаза, когда слышит одобряющее хмыканье за спиной.  
Три недели назад он подобрался к одному сукиному сыну, любящему, когда его имеют, и всадил ему нож в печень как раз в тот момент, когда тот с присвистом кончал от простой дрочки. В свободное время паренек любил сам трахать маленьких девочек, и случайно подобрал на дороге племянницу друга его босса. Ну, или как-то так.  
Звучный подзатыльник заставляет его уткнуться носом в стену. Это не больно, это чуть унизительно. Таким образом детей тычут носом в провинность.  
\- Я сказал - прекрати думать.  
Рис кивает и прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда Уэкс начинает вылизывать его шею, словно собака. У него даже язык шершавый, и это приятно. Это знакомо и приятно, и почти отвлекает от того факта, что сейчас его трахают пальцами.  
Глубоко и основательно, так, что дыхание сбивается и перед глазами прыгают красные круги. И еще хрен знает что.  
Второй рукой Уэкс держит его за бедро, не позволяя дернуться, и - Рис знает - не даст ему кончить, пока не посчитает нужным. Будет держать в таком состоянии ровно до того момента, пока Рис не взмолится.  
У него сводит мышцы от напряжения, член почти прижимается к животу и плохо держат ноги.  
А еще - единственное, о чем может думать Рис, это Уэкс.  
О том, что его сейчас трахают, растягивают, заставляют умолять, шипеть, выплевывать проклятия.  
Просто как-то так выходит, что сейчас, когда шумит в ушах, когда он ощущает только Уэкса и то, что тот с ним делает - это единственный способ избавиться от всего того дерьма, что его окружает.  
\- Уэкс, - стонет он сквозь зубы. - Чарли.  
В какой-то момент он застывает, потому что, черт возьми, никогда вслух не называл его по имени. Тем более - когда они трахаются. Уэкс тоже останавливается, прежде чем хватает его за шиворот расстегнутой рубашки и тянет за собой.  
Рис не сопротивляется, когда его бросают на холодную кровать, послушно обнимает поясницу Уэкса ногами и подается вперед на первый же толчок.  
Его трахают жестко, гораздо жестче, чем обычно, хотя и не во всю силу, и Рис не может отвести взгляда от кривой усмешки Уэкса ровно до того момента, пока не понимает, что хочет поцеловать его. Он закрывает глаза и отворачивается, подставляя под жадный рот шею.  
Так привычнее, гораздо привычнее, и не надо думать о том, что происходит.   
Они трахаются, как чертовы подростки, дорвавшиеся до пустой родительской квартиры, и кончают практически одновременно.  
Романтично, блядь. Так же романтично, как стирать с себя рубашкой свою же сперму и переворачиваться на бок, чтобы не видеть, как Уэкс отправляется в душ.  
Звук льющейся воды его усыпляет.  
Самолет у Уэкса ранним утром, и он уходит, тихо хлопнув входной дверью. Обычно Рис не просыпается.  
Просто он не спит уже с того момента, как Уэкс встает с кровати. Лежит, закрыв глаза.  
Потом, когда шаги на лестнице смолкают, Рис идет на кухню и готовит себе крепкий кофе, уговаривая себя не смотреть в окно.  
Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Уэкс вернулся.  
Вообще-то, если быть честным, ему всегда хочется, чтобы Чарли вернулся.


End file.
